


Henry really likes gems

by KingFranPetty



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fucking, Held Down, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kleptomania, Love Bites, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Other, Pegging, Personification, Porn, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Symbolism, Theft, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The tags explain themselves
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Gems
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Henry really likes gems

Henry Stickmin laid on his front, his smile looked dumb. The diamond held down his arms. The emerald sat on his legs. The ruby got on his back and spoke up, "Mr. Theif, we are so glad you took us with you." She placed her hands on his shoulders, she darkly chuckled, "I have a surprise, so just relax Mr Theif." The other gems giggled as Henry enjoyed the daydream. Ruby strapped on the strap, rubbing on the slippery liquid... It's lube in case you didn't realize. She inched her way inside and he groaned aloud.

Stickmin gripped the blanket under him. The Ruby blushed as she laughed, "Awwww, Mr. Theif looks so vulnerable." He couldn't care how vulnerable he looked, to him there was only the slow in and out. It could have almost made him melt there. After all this time and every he did, all three gems were his. The diamond put her knees on his hands, covering him in gold coins and paper money while making an insult he didn't hear. The in and out was growing faster and harder. Ruby grinned wickedly as she came down and bit him playfully.

At first his ears, then his neck. The bites became kisses. The other gems seemed impatient about waiting to do the same to him. Ruby assured, "He'll be done in a moment." That's about when he spilled... I'm not going to be naive with you, he came. There was cum. The diamond cheered, "Now it's my turn!" The red and light blue switched places. Now the hardest thing on earth was about to hit a rock bottom.

Do you get it yet? Does the metaphor hit yet?

I'm done, I am drained for the moment.


End file.
